Those Gurls
by Boys Are Cute. But Monkeys Are Cuter
Summary: He's the new Kid... he meets Kagome and her crew... they ask him too join their gang The Black Thorns... he accepts, but what did he get himself into? enimies and friends are revealed... My First! I Hope You Like It!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood in the door way as she faced her mother's wrath. Although Kagome was totally dazed she came back clearly annoyed when she heard her mom say, " I'm disgusted! You're turning out JUST like your father!" Kagome glared at her mom, "Well if you haven't noticed I am his daughter." With that she slammed the door in her mother's face. 'Tomorrow is the first day of school…' Kagome thought before she fell asleep.

Next Morning

A girl with long brown hair and green eyes ran and jumped on Kagome's bed yelling, "Come on Kagome! You have an hour before we have to be at school!" slowly the black haired girl got up and opened her eyes to reveal her gray- blue eyes, Sango! Shut up! Damnit I'm up!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango sanding looking at Kagome wearing black cargo pants, a white- shinny top that looked like it could be a bikini top, white combat boots, and a black jacket that stopped about two inches below her top (You know those jackets that have the furry hood and look like they're a snow jacket! I LUV those jackets!) ,"Nice out fit you have there." Sango looked at Kagome, "I know I told Brittany to wear hers and I'm making you wear yours!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine! Just let me take a shower!" Twenty minutes later Kagome walked out of her house to see Sango waiting for her out side and she made catcalls when she saw her. She wore the same thing as Sango just different colors her cargo pants were light blue, her top was black, her boots were black, and her jacket was light blue. Brittany pulled up on her green Aprilia RSV1000, she pulled off her helmet and her long blonde hair came down to her hip, "Wow Brittany! Look at you!" Kagome called out to her friend. Brittany had the same thing on that they did but as before different colors her cargo pants were white, her top was green, her boots were green, and her jacket was white. "Yeah it really brings out your eyes…. WHOA! I like the hair!" in her hair were green and black highlights. Brittany rolled her gray eyes that had specks of green in them, "Thank you Sango now can we go!" nodding they all got on their Aprilia RSV1000's Sango's black and Kagome's light blue. They took off towards their school Shikon High.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up to skool and people just stared as the girls got off their bikes.

Kagome, Sango, and Brittany just ignored the stares and walked up to their friends: Geovanni, Cody, Ray, Jasmine, Jessica, Savannah, Willie, and David.

"Daym Britt! Youz looking good!" Willie whistled. Britt chuckled, "Not too bad yourself Froboy," After they all greeted each other they start talking about their summer vacation. "SO Kags, Britt did you guys have fun on your trip?" Kags and Britt looked at each other, "What ISN'T there to like about the Bahamas?" They all laughed just then the first bell rang. "Oh man! I don't wanna go!" Britt and Kags said at the same time. They all laughed and walked towards their first period class. Britt, Kags, Geo, Ray, and Jas had the same class…. History. They took seats in the middle of the classroom. Looking around Britt asked her teacher a question, "Why does everyone have uniforms on?" Mr. Myouga rolled his eyes at her; "You don't remember last year you and your 'friends' made it clear that you wouldn't _ever _wear the uniforms?" "Oh yeah!" Just as the teacher was about to go on someone opened the door and in came a boy with silver hair and golden eyes. "I see we have a new student… please come and introduce yourself young man." The boy stepped forward, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, I like the bikes I saw out side, and I like things that are fast." Mr. Myouga glanced at the boy and noticed he wasn't wearing the school uniform, "Mr. Taisho I see you forgot your uniform." Inuyasha snorted, " I didn't forget it… id you actually expect me to wear that all day?" Mr. Myouga snorted, "Now I know where to put you, right in the middle of them" he said pointing to the empty seat that Kags group surrounded. "Kagome! Please raise your hand so Mr. Taisho can sit next to you" Kagome rose her hand and they all watched as he sat in the seat in the middle. "Ok! Now back to what I was saying!" the group stared at Inuyasha completely ignoring the teacher. Geo broke the silence, "I'm Geovanni… call me Geo, that's Brittany call her Britt, Kagome call her Kags, Ray, and Jasmine call her Jas." Inuyasha noticed that they didn't seem too friendly. "Is this how you greet people?" Inuyasha asked. Geo smirked, "They'll warm up to you… let me see your schedule." Before he could grab it from Inuyasha, Brittany snatched it and was smirking as she showed Kags and scribbles something down on a piece of paper they all look over it (not Geo or Inuyasha) and him the paper and schedule. Geo looks at it and nods, " You can have lunch with us, and you're in all our classes." "Ok that's tight…" Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to Geo "Is Kagome single… she's HOT!" Geo chuckled "Yeah she's single… and she seems to think you're cute too" He said point at Kagome who was staring at Inuyasha. She looked away when she realized she got caught. 'RING!' "Come on its time for Math" they all groaned but walked out the door.


End file.
